Ghoul
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: AU Ghoul Karin and Sasuke


_Just a one-shot, i am currently playing Pokemon Go and umm yeah I'll update Chasing Red next week! or maybe this week! Bare with me!_

* * *

 _GHOUL_

 _'Blood,'_

Her oversized purple sweater was covered in it.

 _'Blood.'_

She could smell it in the crisp air as she breathed in.

 _'Blood,'_

She smiled as she had a small taste.

 _'Blood…..blood…..blood'_

Her hand were covered in the warm crimson liquid.

 _'How beautiful….this is what is inside every human and ghoul….this sweet nectar.'_

She slowly licked her fingers and frowned a bit in its unique taste.

"AAAHHHHH!" a scream full of pain brought her back to reality. "Please stop!"

 _'Stop?'_ She looked down at the body she had opened with her bare hands. She licked her glossy red lips in hunger as she opened the man's stomach a bit more letting the delicious fluid flow out.

"P-Please…" The man begged as his eyes were rolling back into his head.

"You taste bitter." She drove her hand into the open wound and the man coughed up more blood. His time was almost up and this made her smile. "I saw you enjoying that awful smelling food, French fries that's what's it's called right?"

The man did not respond, he eyes red with tears.

"I wonder what it tastes like." She once more savored his blood as she smeared it on her lips. "Does it taste bitter like blood? Does it taste sweet like a heart? Or maybe it's a whole new taste we'll never be able to experience."

Her hand went to his heart and she pulled it out with a squishing noise, ending the man's suffering. "Yum." Her mouth went on the organ and she started her feast, only to be interrupted by a presence she felt.

Her nose went straight up to the sky and she sniffed her surroundings. "Sasuke."

She stayed in her position and ate as she waited for him to approach her.

"Karin." He came out of the showdowns with a blank stare.

He saw she wore her usual fox mask that only left her mouth uncovered. She had on an oversized purple sweater that covered her to her mid-thigh and with her hood up so no one could see her distinctive red locks.

She once again left the house without her shoes and more importantly without him.

"Karin." He spoke once more as he kneeled down right beside her. He wore his black cat mask that covered half of his face. His clothing was a black cloak hiding his normal street clothes.

"Yes?" She swallowed the last piece of the heart and smirked at him.

"You can't just leave the house and eat." His hand went down to the dead body and tore off a limb. "You know the CCG has placed you as an S+ Rank now, you have to be careful."

"I was hungry and Juugo never likes to go hunting." She watched as Sasuke black eyes turned even darker with the hint of red as he bit into the arm. "And Suigetsu gets to messy."

"Messy?" He looked her and down, spotting all the red in her clothes. "Didn't you get messy as well?"

"I…" Karin frowned. "I was hungry and sick of waiting for your slow ass to bring home some decent meat!"

"Karin."

"I don't like the way you hunt." She muttered, causing him to smirk.

"I bring woman and men, not just woman Karin."

She glared at him through her mask. "But how do you get them, those woman, to a secluded place huh?"

She grabbed the arm he was eating and threw it aside. "Do you seduce them? Do you whisper in their dirty whore ears…. And….do you…k-k-."

She grew angry by her thoughts and could feel her Kakugan forming behind her mask.

"Karin." He reached out to her and slowly removed her mask to see her whole face. As he placed her mask aside he removed his and looked into her Kakugan with his own. "I take them out as painless as possible for them, I don't touch them nor do they touch me."

He let his Kaukaku out from his right shoulder. Karin marveled at the sight of his weapon, it was deep red but its shape was unique, it looked like lightning bolts melted in together.

"This is the only thing that makes contact with them."

He placed his hand on hers and he brought his lips onto her red blood smeared one.

He gave out a groan and her a small moan.

"Let's go home."

They both placed their mask on and left in the dead night.

* * *

This story has no point at all I just wanted to write it out.

Review? Comment?


End file.
